<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金丝雀（八） by yukipare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572880">金丝雀（八）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare'>yukipare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>null - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金丝雀（八）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纪云鹤说翎歆到了他家就是渡劫的，只不过翎歆是劫，别人渡他。还真就让他说对了。</p><p>按说这不顺心的事都过去了，纪府也该恢复往日的祥和，可谁知这小王爷非要闹上一回。</p><p>翎歆老在纪云鹤屋子里待着，不知道的以为是寻仇的，都担心大少爷。可每次来给大少爷送饭送药，都看到他好得很。也有纪翰林这种心里揣着明镜的，偏偏那镜子是铜的，黄着呢。纪翰林看得出这小王爷与他哥哥关系不一般，他跟焉怀瑾的关系也不一般。那关起门来能做什么呀？他跟焉怀瑾做什么，那俩人就做什么呗。</p><p>其实纪云鹤和翎歆清白着呢，翎歆每日在纪云鹤房中足不出户都是因为这大先生盯着他读书呢。</p><p>纪云鹤房中别的没有，书倒是有好几柜子。翎歆赖着不肯回京，他就跟翎歆说：“不回去也行，但是在我这一天就要读一天的书。”</p><p>翎歆老老实实读了几天书感觉折了几年的寿，有一日他趁着纪云鹤吃了药躺在床上梦了周公，偷偷溜出屋去转悠。这纪府也算气派，小王爷走了几个院子有些迷路，想找个人问问，谁知他在的这个院子里竟一个下人也没有。</p><p>小王爷刚想着转身往回走，忽然听见一间紧闭的屋子里传出些人声，以为是小厮们躲在里面偷懒，就朝着那间屋子走了过去。</p><p>这屋子门窗紧闭，翎歆放轻了步子想吓他们一吓，可谁知待他走进了才发觉这声音像是哭声。</p><p>翎歆暗自惊讶，原来是躲着欺负人呢，他倒要看看是谁这么大胆，等他发现了就揪出来给那个挨打的主持公道。小王爷给作主，这小厮真是好福气！</p><p>翎歆走到墙沿下，一脸正气地听人家墙角。这一听可不要紧，那哭声起起伏伏还掺杂着舒爽的呻吟声，可不是正在行那苟且之事嘛！</p><p>翎歆哪见过这场面，他此刻急红了脸，走吧怕人家发现，不走吧听人家夫妻行房可不是君子所为。踌躇间却又生出一分好奇。这屋子里有两个男人的声音，他还是第一次见到男子与男子苟且，他和纪云鹤就是两个男子。</p><p>翎歆脸上更红了几分，他想到了以后自己和纪云鹤也要这样那样，他作为一个好夫君理应学会疼人，万一纪云鹤哪天看到他这张俊脸没把持住跟他求欢。嗨呀，他还不会做那档子事呢！</p><p>于是这小王爷壮着胆子从窗户缝里往里窥，他没看见人，却只见那床榻上红浪翻滚，呻吟声闷闷地卷在被子里。翎歆被吓傻了，转身就往回跑。</p><p>今天成亲用的红被子送来，纪翰林留了一床铺上，说要先演练演练洞房花烛，于是大白天的又扒光了焉怀瑾颠鸾倒凤。纪翰林把焉怀瑾扒得一丝不挂塞进红棉被里，刚把阴茎塞进焉怀瑾的肉穴，就听到外头有脚步声。焉怀瑾什么都没听到，只是被肏得咿咿呀呀的叫，直到纪翰林贴在他耳边说外头有人才猛然惊醒。这一惊吓，他那小肉穴本能地收缩，紧紧咬着纪翰林。纪翰林说骗他的，然后猛干几下射了出来。他哥不看好了人，倒让人家跑他这里来听墙角，也幸亏小王爷什么都没看见，不然怕不是要治他个白日宣淫罪。</p><p>翎歆慌不择路，竟然还跑回了纪云鹤的院子。此时纪云鹤早就醒了，坐在床头看那没了人的书桌，心里还有点空落落的。正想着，那人就慌慌张张破门而入。纪云鹤看他有些不对劲，脸红得像个猴屁股，就问他：“怎么了，去东边池子练憋气让人当偷鱼的给撵了？”</p><p>翎歆没敢说自己去听人家墙角，一时也不知道怎么回答。纪云鹤往他下面看了一眼，那地方正精神着，再想想他弟平日里就爱狗叼鸟，倒也猜到了几分。</p><p>纪云鹤无奈叹口气，向着翎歆招手：“过来。”</p><p>翎歆听话地挪到他身前，以为纪云鹤要训斥他，正要辩解几句。谁知纪云鹤一脸平静地脱下了他的裤子。</p><p>翎歆勃起的阴茎就这样暴露在纪云鹤眼前。纪云鹤依旧是面无波澜的样儿，用手包裹着翎歆那根可爱粉嫩但不小的小家伙帮他泻火。翎歆不知所措，愣愣地看着纪云鹤的大手。细长苍白的手指圈在他的柱身上上下撸动，马眼兴奋得滴水。</p><p>纪云鹤一边给他撸一遍教训道：“今天你听见不该听的，看见不该看的了，你可知错？”</p><p>翎歆知他猜到，缩着脖子点了点头。</p><p>纪云鹤接着说：“寻常男子都会经历的事罢了，莫要放在心上。”</p><p>翎歆听他这样说便问道：“老师也经历过吗？”</p><p>纪云鹤惩罚性地加重了手上的力道却不回答他的问题，只说：“翎歆，做任何事都是这样。不该听的不该看的，不听不看。不要以身试险，为师能帮你一次，但无法时时刻刻护着你，你要谨慎些聪明些。翎歆，你要好好长大。”</p><p>翎歆颤抖着射在了纪云鹤手里，他知道纪云鹤心里爱他护他，可他太莽撞了，他只会给老师添麻烦，他必须成长。</p><p>纪云鹤拿来帕子擦干净手里的白浊，又换了块干净的给翎歆擦眼泪，面上依旧波澜不惊，只说：“今日之事就当从未发生过，歇了吧。”</p><p>纪云鹤看着翎歆关了门走出去，又低头看了眼自己下方，宽大的外衫遮住了他胯间的凸起。他哪里经历过寻常男子之事，就连动心也只此一次。可这一次也足够要了他的命了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>